(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bidets mounted on a toilet bowl and, more particularly, pertains to a new bidet assembly for directing a stream of water towards the anus or the genital parts of an individual sitting on a toilet.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of bidets mounted on a toilet bowl is known in the prior art. More specifically, bidets mounted on a toilet bowl heretofore utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that has been developed for the fulfilment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,219; 4,422,189; 4,967,423; 4,691,391; 5,241,712; U.S. Design Pat. No. 355,246; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,568.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet and bidet assembly wherein water may be flowed through the sink and selectively to the bidet, in a portable unit. The present invention addresses some of the deficiencies disclosed in the prior art.
A bidet assembly is provided for use with a toilet having a toilet bowl, a toilet seat, a toilet lid, and a toilet tank. The toilet bowl has a top surface portion and a bowl portion extending inwardly from the top portion. A main member is selectively coupleable to the toilet bowl surface. The main member has a flat mounting portion and a side flap for securement on the bowl top surface as well as a bidet portion. The bidet portion extends from the mounting portion into an interior space definded by the bowl portion of the toilet bowl. A selectively retractable spray nozzle is coupled to the bidet portion of the main member. The spray nozzle is positioned such that the spray nozzle may be adapted for directing water through the spray nozzle towards the anus or other portion of a user when the user is positioned on the toilet seat. The spray nozzle is selectively orientable relative to the anus area of the user and permits spraying of the water on the user when the user is seated on the toilet seat. A flexible conduit is provided which has a first end which may be coupled to the main member such that the first end of the conduit is positionable substantially coaxial to an axis about which said main member may pivot, whereby rotation of the flexible conduit causes it to pivot relative to the main member. A valve component is incorporated in the bidet assembly. The valve component includes a housing and means for selectively securing the housing to a water faucet extending through a sink, having a water bowl, or the like. The valve component also includes first and second fluid flow passage ways. One of the fluid flow passage ways permits fluid to flow between the faucet and into the bowl through the valve assembly. The second fluid flow passage way permits fluid to flow from the faucet through the apparatus and into the flexible conduit. Means are provided for selectively isolating the first and second passage way. The valve assembly also includes one-way check valve means for permitting fluid flow in the first fluid passageway in one direction and into the spray nozzle. The check valve also prevents fluid flow through the valve assembly in another direction, i.e., through the flexible conduit and into the valve assembly, to prevent possible contamination resulting from back pressure or surge as the valve or the water faucet is manipulated from one position to another position. A controller is positioned on an extension of the housing and is movable between first and second positions selective by opening and closing the first and second fluid flow passage ways. Biasing means extend between the controller and the housing of the valve assembly for urging a valve seat into one position blocking one of the fluid flow passage ways. The biasing means is moveable, such as by compression, to another position whereby another of the fluid flow passage ways is opened and the other of the fluid flow passage ways is closed.